


Alone As Always

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an iPod Shuffle Fanfiction Challenge. Inspired by Regina Spektor's 'School is Out.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone As Always

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this isn't a full story and I see it more as a continuation of prose, but I decided to take on the challenge and was gifted with a particularly difficult first song! Enjoy!

_Part of an iPod Shuffle Fanfiction Challenge._

_**Inspired by:** School Is Out by Regina Spektor_

The school bell had rung well over a half hour ago, but Mels could not bring herself to leave. Amy and Rory had walked home together, their sibling-like friendship to her secret envy, brushing arms as they wandered through the gates side by side and took a left at the end of the road. Mels had watched the two of them from the upstairs window, perched upon a precarious desk and surrounded by empty binders and old hand-written notes that had been left behind, unwanted and lapsed by their creators. The heat radiating off of the beating sun clung to the walls of the room and she could feel her body body perspiring at every angle.

It was the latest she'd ever remained in the school building. In her usual state of mind, she'd have left as soon as the clock signalled for two in the afternoon and the bell had rung. She'd have thrown her empty backpack over her shoulder - careful not to catch the broken zip on her shirt pockets - and left the room whilst simultaneously throwing up old exam papers and note into the air and watching them float downwards onto the tops of lockers and beside empty rubbish bins. Yet the notes still remained in the transparent folder she held clutched to her chest, and did the exam papers marked with a red letter E. Today was the first day Mels had wondered what she planned on doing for the rest of her life.

She'd spent years claiming the Doctor would come for her, and had believed it so much that she'd thrown every year of education thus far away. Now there were no more years to be had and the final day of her school years had dawned. She'd caused nothing but trouble for the last five years of her teenage life, and she needn't even be honest with herself to admit that every teacher in the school had probably breathed a sigh of relief half an hour ago, for the prospect of educating her for another year was no longer on their horizons. 

When Amy and Rory were out of sight, she plunged down from the empty desk and tucked in the plastic chair behind it. Now standing, she allowed herself to tilt her head to such an angle at which she had a full view of her lower body. Her grass-stained shirt squandered over the edges of her curtailed grey skirt. She pushed her palms against her collar and fastened the top button between her fingers, pushing up her tie and tucking in the rest of the shirt below. 

She was certain she was one of the few remaining people in the building. Walking each of the hallways alone, she pondered upon the fact she'd never once felt truly gratified: she yearned for more the more she thought of how she'd chosen to waste the passing years, tossing them away and deeming them worthless when in truth they'd have helped to shape her into anything but this. She was a lackadaisial, benighted teenage girl. She knew nothing of any world but the one inside of her own head.

She dodged the pattern of lucky pennies dropped by unfortunate nobodies upon the shining floor as she made her way to the one place she'd steered clear of from the day of her arrival: the library.

The interior was extraordinary: high ceilings with never-ending black bookshelves that stretched from floor to ceiling. The top shelves could only be reached by ladders with wheels upon their ends. Mels walked around in a sleep-like daze, touching the bindings of the books she'd not once read. The librarian sat at her desk, staring at a computing screen over half-rimmed glasses that rested at the tip of the nose. She wore a gloomy black sweater and slacks which sagged at the waist.

She sat down at a table towards the corner of the room, placing down her mobile phone in the centre of the table and picking up a pen and sheet of paper from a tray placed on the edge of the desk. 

She looked down at the creased, unkempt white square below her and shook her head. She continued to stare vacantly at the blank canvas beside her, her arid eyes abjured from blinking. Anger swelled up inside of her, pulsing through my veins in a steady, uncut rhythm. Her palms grew clammy, pressed against the white sheet, the pulse in her wrist almost visible. The lines upon the page fell oblique as her vision faltered and she tried to stabilise myself as a wave of despair and regret made way through her chest. 

Pressing pen to paper and watching the dark ink spill over the page, she allowed one repeated moniker to inspire her as she wrote.

**_Raggedy Man, where are you?_ **


End file.
